Pink
'Pink '''is one of the main characters from Dick Figures, she is the girlfriend of Blue and made its debut in the third episode of the series, Flame War. Blue first saw Pink at Maulmart in Flame War. Blue (as always) tries to get a girlfriend and it doesn't end so well. So he throws a grenade at her and leaps at Pink to save her. He then states that he saved her life and that she owes him dinner. In Trouble Date, Blue and Pink have their promised dinner at the Le Food, a French restaurant. She appears to not know so much about different languages than English, because of Blue saying "Konichiwa" ("Hello" in Japanese) and "Gracias" ("Thanks" in Spanish) and that she is unknowing of it. She then appears in Blue's (or Raccoon's) nightmares in OMG, she was seen only as a decapacitated head in Blue's bed. Finally, in Role Playas, she was playing as Pinkcess on top of a tower until she became angry at Cerulean (Blue's role playing name) for them playing for four hours and then she went away. Pink has made cameo appearances in Season 2 (in Camp Anarchy as a kid during a flashback Blue had at camp and in Lord Tourette's Syndrome as one of the two women being called 'hoes' by an angry Santa Claus who was wearing Lord Tourettes' hat). She finally get a speaking role in the episode, Fang Angels, which also shows her, still in a (possibly, sexual) relationship with Blue. She is captain of her own, feminine, pirate crew (and Red Rum's rival) in "Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada ". After a bit of an absence on the show, she finally appears again in the 4th episode of Season 3, Terminate-Her!. She is one of the guests at Red and Blue's Halloween party. Her costume is Sexy Bacon. She wore it just for Blue, but it seems that Blue wasn't all that into the costume. When Pink sees Blue and a Slut flirting with each other on the living room couch, she grows really jealous and later on gets Red (who is dressed as the Terminator and is looking for someone named Sarah Connor) to kill the Slut, who Red thought was Sarah Connor because Pink pointed at the Slut and said she was the person Red was looking for. She is shown in Brain Switch sitting in her bed reading a novel about Fang Angels. It appears that she spends her free time before going to sleep reading her favorite story. Appearances ''To see what episodes Pink has appeared in, please go to: Pink/Appearances Trivia *Pink is the first female main character in the series. *In Flame War she didn't have eyelashes, but she was given eyelashes in OMG. Currently, she still has eyelashes. *Pink, along with Mr. Dingleberry and Jake, are possibly the only people at the Maulmart that weren't there for the game. *In Zombies & Shotguns, she appears as a zombie when Red and Blue run into a dead end. You can see her in the crowd of zombies walking towards them, though she seems to have a darker shade of pink, so for all we know, it might not really be her. *In Camp Anarchy, in Blue's memories when he got tied up from a tree when he was a little kid. You see Two kids hitting a stick to Blue but one female kid looks just like Pink. It's possible that she might have been at Camp Redwood as well when she was a little kid. Somehow she knows Blue in the past but somehow she forgot him while she is an adult now. *She is shown to like romantic movies (especially bad ones like the Twilight parody in Fang Angels). *She is still dating Blue, though in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, it is stated by Red that Blue and Pink's relationship isn't official yet. *She appears to be the "seductive" type girlfriend (shown in Fang Angels). *She is captain of her own ship in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *She dies in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada along with the other women onboard their ship which somehow got destroyed by Red's ship with many girls on the other ship (but she might have escaped with a lifeboat). *In Role Playas she hated playing in a fantasy world, but in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, she liked it, unless Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada didn't really take place in a fantasy world. *Blue's Facester page shows Pink labeled as a friend. Blue is sending a relationship request to her since he found her on the "Social Figures". *In Y U So Meme?, her game name is PinkAlive. **She is the worst player in "Flame War!" (even though her score was better than Blue's and should have been in 3rd place). *In Flame War, she tells Blue that she just got off work, hinting that she might have a job at Maulmart. *Pink is one of the three main characters, along with Blue and Red, to be named right after their color. *She and Lord Tourettes are the only main characters who didn't get to sing in Bath Rhymes. *In Real Dudes Bros Night Man, Pink doesn't appear in this episode, but in Blue's manly story (which takes place in a video game) when a griffen flies Blue's game sprite to Babe-a-lonia, all of the game sprites for the women look exactly like Pink (minus her skirt). *In Terminate-Her!, it is shown that she hates it when Blue is flirting with other girls, or at least hates it when some girl is trying to make Blue have sex with them. *In Terminate-Her!, Pink shows that she will do anything to please Blue, even if it means dressing up like bacon, which he does not like. *In Kung Fu Winners and Trouble Date, Pink shows low intelligence in the difference of foreign languages *Pink wants to have sex with Blue but waits for him to make the first move. **She perks up when she thought it was Blue, when it was really Red, calling her wanting to have sex in Brain Switch. *She almost kills Blue (without realising) in the episode Pussy Magnet. *Pink likes to read Hungr Dames (parody to the actual book Hunger Games) *Pink owns a handgun, which she hides in her bed. It debuts in Pussy Magnet to shoot Blue. Its possible that its for self protection. *In the Movie Kickstarter Countdown, Ed Skudder states that there is a big rivalry between Pink and Stacy. Gallery First Pink.png|Pink's first appearance, without any eye lashes and with a bigger skirt. Pink 1.png Pink 2.png Pink 3.png Pink 4.png Pink 5.png|"Dicks" Pink 6.png Pink 7.png Pink 8.png Pink 9.png Pink 10.png Pink 11.png Pink 12.png Pink 13.png Pink 14.png Pink 15.png Pink 16.png Pink 17.png Pink 18.png|o_o Pink 19.png Pink 20.png Pink 21.png|What the... Pink 22.png|"Take me home" Pinkcess 1.png|Pinkcess Pinkcess 2.png Pinkcess 3.png Pink 23.png Pink 24.png Pink and Blue.png|Pink with his boyfriend Pink and Blue 2.png Pink and Blue 3.png Pink and Blue 4.png Pink and Blue 5.png Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Zombies